justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mahna Mahna
(Frankie Bostello) (2015) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK2) |year=1968 |mode=''2015'' Trio JDK2 Duet |dg=''2015'' Female/Male/Female (♀/♂/♀) JDK2 Female/Female (♀/♀) |difficulty=Easy (JDK2) |nogm=2 |pc=''2015'' Pink/Orange/Green JDK2 Blue |gc=''2015'' Pink/Orange/Green JDK2 N/A |lc=Forest Green (2015) |name = Mahna Mahna |pictos= 87 |perf = Stessy Emelie (P1) Thibaut Orsoni (P2) Aurelie Serine (P3)}} "Mahna Mahna" by Piero Umiliani ''(covered by ''Frankie Bostello) is featured on Just Dance Kids 2, Just Dance 2015, and 舞力全开 2015. Appearance of the Dancers ''Just Dance Kids 2 The main dancers are the two girls on both sides of the screen, the both wear the same thing; Some pink, purple, and orange striped sleeveless tops with white straps, matching pink pants with white belts, and some white boots There is also a boy who later comes onto the screen. He wears a orange jacket with a white shirt underneath, some orange pants, and orange shoes. Just Dance 2015 The lead dancer is a male airplane pilot, and the backup dancers are female flight attendants. 'P2' '''P2', the lead dancer, has dark brown hair and a beard, a pink feather boa, a black outfit with a green shirt under it along with a tie, a mustache, and black shoes. 'P1/P3' P1 and P3 have the same wardrobe. However, they have different hair styles. P1 has her hair in a bun, while P3 has her hair in bob. They wear small pink and green flight attendant hats; P1's is slightly tilted to the side and not directly on top of her hair to prevent it from falling off, some pink flight attendant outfits, some light pink knee-high socks, and some pink shoes. They both have pink hair as well. Mahna coach 1.png|P1 Mahna coach 2.png|P2 Mahna coach 3.png|P3 Background The trio seem to be in an empty plane, illuminated by two headlights. To their right and left there are neon signs that read "EXIT" and signs that constantly switch between pictures of an indication for the audience to fasten their seatbelts, life jackets, green thumbs-ups on them and the word "APPLAUSE" in yellow. When P2 is trying to hug P3 and P1 and Gold Move 1 is performed, the signs show red thumbs-downs and when he disappears off the screen "LAUGHTER" can be seen in yellow on the signs when he makes the brief appearances. Red seats can also be seen in the bottom right and left corners of the screen. Gold Moves Just Dance 2015 There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: ''' * '''P1: Cover your mouth with your hands. * P2: '''Bend over leftwards. * '''P3: '''Put your left hand on your mouth then put your right hand in front of you. '''Gold Move 2: * P1 and P3: '''Cover your mouth with your hands. * '''P2: '''Put your arms up. Mahnamahnagoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 mahnamahnagoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 Just Dance Kids 2 There are 2 '''Gold Moves in the routine: Both Gold Moves: Put your hands on your face as if to say "I see you". Trivia *This is the second song that Frankie Bostello has been covered, after Love Boat by Jack Jones. It is followed by Copacabana. *The performance is like a live radio broadcast, as there is an applause sign and people can be heard reacting to the performance. *P2 appears to be trying to perform romantic actions on P1 and P3, who both try to avoid him when he does the actions. *This is the second song in Just Dance history to have added sound effects into the song after It's Not Unusual. Is followed by Speedy Gonzales. **The sound effect in this song was the audience's reaction to the performance. *This is one of two trios in Just Dance 2015 in which one dancer touches another. **In this case, it would be P2 hugging P3, trying to kiss her, and nearly hugging P1. **''Don't Worry Be Happy'' also had dancers touching each other. It is counted as (not the last) a Gold Move. *This is the second time a dancer exits the screen during the choreography and later returns on-screen; this is, however, the first time in which the dancer in question makes brief appearances before rejoining the other dancers. *There is an error during the final part of the song. When P2 is making the brief appearances, the third time he appears on the right, his beard disappears. *The backup dancers for this song are the most mono-color dancers in the entire game, boasting only three colors: pink, green and white. This is something that was common in Just Dance. *The lead dancer lip syncs, "Mahna mahna", while the backup dancers are briefly seen lip syncing, "Do do do do..." *The Just Dance 2015 routine greatly resembles the Just Dance Kids 2 version, in that both lead dancers disappear and re-appear, and that the backup dancers can be seen irritated by the lead dancer. *While both versions are covered, the routine in Just Dance Kids 2 uses the original version of the song while the routine in Just Dance 2015 uses the version from the Muppets. **However they both seem to have the same theme, which is based on the video for The Muppets' version, and the dancers in both routines appear to be based on the Muppets who sing the song, Mahna Mahna and the Snowths. Gallery Mahna.jpg|''Mahna Mahna'' mahna_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover 182.png|P3's avatar in Just Dance 2015 Mahna Mahna P2 Avatar.png|P2's avatar in Just Dance 2016 MahnaBeardGlitch.png|The glitch with P2's beard. Videos Mah nà mah nà - Piero Umiliani Muppet Show - Mahna Mahna...m HD 720p bacco... Original! Just Dance Kids 2 - Mah Na Mah Na (Wii Rip) Mahna Mahna Just Dance 2015 Full Gameplay 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Stessy Emelie Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Chantal Robson